


Leaving

by childofbarisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barmaro, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofbarisi/pseuds/childofbarisi
Summary: Rafael had to make a decision when Nick says he’s moving across the country.





	Leaving

“Nick, what the hell is this?” Rafael asked as he threw something down. Nick looked down at it, a plane ticket. 

“A ticket to California…” Nick said. Rafael stared at the ticket before looking at Nick. 

“A one way ticket.” Rafael said. Nick looked down at his hands. He knew he’d have to have this conversation with his boyfriend. He didn’t think now. 

“Raf, Zara and Gil are out in California. My children. I can book you a ticket right now. The apartment I have, it will be perfect for us.” Nick said. Rafael stood there and watched his boyfriend. 

“Y-you’re moving to California? And you didn’t tell me until I find the plane ticket? What the hell!” Rafael shouted. Nick stood up and did his best to walk over to Rafael. 

“I’m sorry, okay!? I was going to tell you, I was but your entire life is here in the city. You family, your job… my kids and my sister are in California, Rafael. I want to try to be a better father.” Nick said. Rafael watched him and slowly looked down. 

“So your plan was to what, drive to the airport in the middle of the night and leave your boyfriend wondering where you went?” Rafael watched Nick and his sad brown eyes before turning away. 

“No! I was going to tell you, Raf. I just didn’t know how to bring it up. I want you to come with me! Spend time with me and the kids but-“

“But like you said, my job’s here in the city… I could transfer to the DA’s office there…” Rafael began to think. He couldn’t leave his mother alone though, could he?

“I’m not making you move with me, Rafael. We can work out a long distance relationship. It’s all up to you what you’d want to do.” Nick said. Rafael sighed and ran his hand through his hair. 

“When are you leaving?” 

“Two weeks. The plane leaves at 11:15 AM on Tuesday.” Nick explained. Rafael nodded as he paced around. 

If he moved to California with Nick, he’s still be with his lover. The two would be spending more time with his kid and would overall be happier. Rafael’s thoughts then drifted to his mother. If something happened to her, he wouldn’t be there for her. Rafael paced around as he weighed out the pros and the cons of leaving the city to be with Nick. Finally, he stopped and he looked at the taller male. 

“Nick, I love you so much. You know that right?” Nick nodded as he placed his hand against Rafael’s cheek. “You need to understand that right now, my life is here in New York. I promise you the moment I can, I’ll come visit you… I’m sorry I can’t come.” Rafael said. Nick nodded as he let out a sigh. 

“We got two weeks, Rafael. We can do whatever you want until then. What do you want to do today?” Nick said with a smile. Rafael looked up at him and shrugged. 

“Can we just cuddle on the couch until we figure something out?” Nick nodded and walked over to the couch before sitting down. 

“Whatever you want, Raf.” Nick said as Rafael came over and curled up against his boyfriend. Rafael laid his head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. 

“I’m going to miss you.” Rafael said softly, causing Nick to wrap his arms tightly around Rafael’s body. 

“I know, Raf. I’m gonna miss you too.” Nick said. 

“It’s going to be hard saying goodbye at the airport…” 

“Hey, don’t you start any of that right now. Let’s just focus on the two of us right now and how we’re together. Alright?” Nick said. Rafael nodded as he slowly closed his eyes. He continued to listen to nick’s heart beat with a small sigh.


End file.
